1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of security systems and covers the physical installation and arrangement of two modules that combine electronic circuitry therein, and an extendable sensor probe, with existing building wiring to convert a conventional lamp into a self-contained security warning system with sound and flashing light to provide both audio and visual alarm from a single appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of security detection devices, particularly smoke detectors, it is common practice to put a smoke sensor near the ceiling of a room for earliest detection, and intrusion sensors, particularly the ultrasonic types, are best nearer the ceiling than the floor for greater scanning, sensitivity, and aiming. These sensors are usually housed with related A.C. power supplies and electronic circuitry that either requires A.C. wiring or battery power to provide portability and placement flexibility, and to eliminate costly wiring. But, even more important, is the fact that the smoke sensor must be placed high, while A.C. outlets generally are found low, along the baseboard floor level, and dangling A.C. wiring connecting the two are dangerous and present poor decor. Another disadvantage arises in replacing worn out D.C. batteries. The ultrasonic intrusion sensor often is placed on a table or a bookshelf where crowding inhibits placement and positioning.
There is a need, therefore, to utilize conventional appliances or fixtures already found in the home, and to provide a simple, physical conversion, using no installation tools or wiring, to furnish a security detection system that operates on building line voltage A.C. power with constantly charged D.C. back-up, and provide an extendable probe for sensor aiming and positioning, to give not only audio warning but visual A.C. lighting to see in the dark and flash to alert help. This invention serves that need and converts the ordinary lamp into a self-contained security audio visual emergency system. It is desired in such a system to utilize existing building wiring, to provide adjustable sensor positioning, to utilize the light bulb of the lamp at line voltage as the visual alarm, to provide an audio alarm and to provide D.C. power for back-up power and for power for load or bulb failure alarms, to provide for incorporation of optional state of the art electronic controls such as radio, clock, or weather or emergency alert, and for citizen band reception and transmission.